The Spider
by British Girl Loving Fandoms
Summary: Tony never thought playing a trick on Ziva would have these consequences... Disclaimer - I don't own NCIS or any characters/backstories.


Author's note - This came to after a spider was in the car. I have to admit I have a massive phobia of spiders and I cried so this was my way of calming down. Enjoy!

When Tony entered the bullpen he was greeted to a good view of Ziva. She obviously felt his stare because she turned around to face him.

"Can I help you Tony?"

"Err, what's going on?" he pointed to the crowd that had gathered around the vending machine.

"There is a spider."

"What and my little ninja isn't over there torturing and killing it?"

"No, I..I have better things to do!"

"Like hide under your desk singing the entire Sound of Music soundtrack?"

"You heard?"

"I couldn't resist the voice of an angel, then I saw you!"

"Tony!" she kicked him in the shins causing him to wail in pain. "I simply do not like spiders."

"You're scared!" he said, his face had lit up as if he had worked out the meaning of life.

"No...maybe...yes."

"Oh my gosh! Ziva David, ex Mossad agent and assassin, had a phobia of spiders!"

"Not quite a phobia Tony, just a small fear."

"I have a small fear of bats but I don't hide and sing myself calm when I see one! I even managed to go through the bat cave at the zoo!"

"Ok so I have a phobia of spiders, so what? Lots of people have arachnophobia, it's not a big deal!" Tony laughed.

"Ahh Ziva...not all people are trained assassins who know multiple ways to kill someone with a paperclip!"

"Why does that matter?" her cheeks were getting redder with every second

"Because I though that Ziva David wasn't scared of anything!"

"Well you thought wrong, now please let me go get some coffee." He let go if her and watched as she headed to the elevator before calling to her.

"Sweet cheeks," she turned around, "Get me one as well!"

Tony had an idea. Now he knew she was scared of spiders he had her weakness. He knew where she was most vulnerable and he knew some things he could do with information like that. He walked over to the crowd and wormed his way to the front. There it was. It was a reasonably big spider with hairy legs. _This should freak her out_ he thought. Using a cup, he caught the spider and carried it to her desk. When he heard the elevator doors open he made his way over to her. Ziva got suspicious when Tony took her coffee, what had he done? Tony walked in front of her and sat at his desk, the coffees still in his hands. He watched as she approached the desk. He had left the transparent cup on the table on top of a piece of paper in a place where she could see it. She looked at the cup. Staring up at her was the many eyes of the spider. She screamed and ran to the elevator. Feeling guilty, Tony put down the coffee and followed her. He just about managed to squeeze into the closing doors and as soon as they were moving he hit the emergency stop button. "Ziva."

"Go away Tony!"

"Ziva I'm sorry. I didn't think!"

"Clearly." there was a pause then she spoke, "You knew I was scared get you still put it there. I thought you were different." Tears streamed down he face as she sobbed silently.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Please!" He hugged her. For awhile she didn't say anything, she just let him hold her until she called down. He could feel her body shaking with fear and anger but eventually she became still.

"I thought you were different." she repeated, "I didn't think you would do anything like that, that's why I trusted you."

"Please Ziva. I'm so sorry! I love you and I didn't mean to hurt you like that!"

"You love me?"

"Ye, yeah, I guess I do."

"Good, I love you too."

"Really?"

"Of course my little hairy butt!" She closed the gap between them. Her kiss was passionate and sent shivers down Tony's body. He could feel her hands gripping at his neck, her fingers digging in. He pushed her against the side of the elevator and continued the kiss. She shed her jacket and started to unbutton his top.

"Whoa sweet cheeks, not now! How about later?"

"Are you sure? I wont be able to concentrate all day!" she smiled seductively as she pulled on the collar of his shirt.

"Babe I love you so much but we have work, you know what Gibbs is like! He would be able to tell!"

"So what should I do all day?"

"Think about tonight. My place, 8 pm?"

"Looking forward to it!" Tiny went to walk away, "Tony wait!" He turned around.

"Yes swee-" he was cut off by her lips on his. When they finally pulled away he could see the mischievous look in her eyes.

"Ill bring food." was all she said before she turned and headed back to the bullpen.


End file.
